


Tennis Anyone?

by LokiofJotunheim



Series: Avengers Adventures [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, M slash, M/M, Tennis, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for Tumblr user Sexualthorientation.</p>
<p>Prompt: Thor and Loki play a game of tennis. Loki wears a skirt. Loki is naturally good at tennis while Thor lumbers about. Thor is obviously distracted by Loki in a skirt.</p>
<p>I hope i did it justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tennis Anyone?

Loki could not believe this was happening. Sure, Thor often challenged him to small duels or games. A recent favorite being Midgardian sports. Today was tennis, something Loki had taken great interest in and demanded to learn, lest he destroy another city. The problem was that due to losing at another sport, Loki now had to dress in the appropriate outfit for his sport of choice. Now this wouldn’t have been an issue, except he was forced into the womens version of tennis attire. Bright white skirt and swinging ponytail included. 

Loki blushed furiously as he walked onto the court. Determined to crush Thor and exact his revenge. He had strictly forbidden any of Thor’s ‘Friends’ from being allowed to watch, under threat of cursing genitals. He took a few practice swings as he waited for thor to join him. Wishing for all the world to switch forms. Just as the temptation was nearly rewarded Thor shows up. 

“Brother! You look lovely today.” Thor spoke, humor coloring his tone. “You should wear your hair like that more often.” Blue eyes greedily took in Loki’s pale neck.

“Shut up! Just get into position. “ He gestured to the other side of the court. His blush returning softly. Loki grabbed one of the tennis balls and bounced it on his racket as he waited for Thor to give the okay. When he did, Loki swung as hard as he could. Aiming to get the ball past the great oaf. Thor swung wide, as if wielding Mjolnir in battle, and missed. His momentum carried him forward, landing gracelessly on his face. 

Loki laughed loudly. They carried on this way, Thor falling more often than not. Loki had very obviously won. “Beat by a man in a skirt.” he chuckled as he spoke. “What will your friends think now?” 

“Probably about how nice your legs are hmm Brother?” That took Loki by surprise. Thor was rarely so forward. 

“Your words are flattering.” Loki answered cautiously. It’d been quite some time since Thor had looked at him the way he was now. “Is this your new way of accepting defeat? To flatter the victor?” 

“Is it working?” Thor grinned sheepishly. He was obviously afraid of what Loki would pick as his reward.

“No. Though it has given me an idea.” Loki smiles wickedly. Thor swallowed thickly, that smile had always done things to him. “Come.”   
Thor stood, following Loki back into the changing rooms. Loki leaned against a wall, pulling Thor against himself. He looped his arms around Thor’s neck, pulling his head down the two inches to link their lips. Thor pressed Loki into the wall, kissing him hungrily. He pulled his mouth away, instead offering his neck to Thor. He moaned when his brother complied, teeth grazing over a collar bone. Loki reached a hand down to palm Thor’s growing erection. 

“So excited already, mmm.” Loki moaned again as Thor rolled his hips into his hand. Loki  
pushes Thor away only to have him switch positions. He kneels before his brother, pulling down the elastic of his tennis shorts. His length sprang free, fully engorged. Loki licks his lips in interest, his delicate pink tongue flicking out to taste the bead of pre-come at the thunderers tip. The flavor draws a moan from the thin man, lips wrapping fully around his brother. He bobs his head eagerly, fingers massaging his heavy sac. Thor moans, sagging against the wall as the pleasure takes the strength from his legs. His brother always made him feel weak, he couldn’t remember why he’d stopped offering himself to Loki. 

After a while Thors moans become ragged, Loki’s pace never faltering. The young God could do this for hours before he began to tire. his fingers tense, tugging his brother’s raven locks in warning. Loki growls around him, prompting his release. He drinks it down with a moan, still pulling on Thor’s terribly sensitive length. He pulls away, an obvious tenting in his tennis skirt.

“Bend over that bench.” He gives the command. Thor follows obediently, knowing when to listen and when to question. Loki does a small charm, coating his fingers him a slick oil. He begins to prep him, slipping a single finger easily past the ring of muscle. He pumps and curls before adding a second finger. Scissoring he stretches Thor easily, the larger man moaning like a whore for his brother. After the addition of a third finger Thor is stretched enough. 

Loki lubes himself up generously, he wants to take pleasure from Thor, not harm him. Flipping up the skirt he presses into his Brother. The thunderer keening as he presses back to him, forcing his brother deeper, faster. Loki’s fingers curl around his hip as he is buried to the hilt, a hiss leaving him at his counterparts engulfing heat. “Loki please…” Thor begs in a low tone. “Move.”

He does so, setting about a brutal pace. the sound of skin slapping skin echoes through the empty locker room. Thor gripping the bench almost tight enough to break it. Which is exactly what happens when Loki angles for his prostate, hitting it dead on. His fingers flex as he cries out in his deep voice, the cracking of would like lightning struck a tree. Loki almost laughs as the thought hits him 

“Harder.. Loki please.” Thor begs him as his pace slows while he gets lost in thought. He re-ups the pace, harder than it was before as he takes his brother. He bends over him, biting and kissing his shoulders and back. Moaning as the muscles ripple from every touch. Thor gives a soft cry before begging Loki to stroke him. he has learned that touching himself will get him in trouble. Loki complies, stroking him lazily. He is currently focusing on his pleasure. Which spikes as Thor flexes around him, tightening the pull from every thrust. He begins moaning eagerly, wantonly as he fucks his brother. “Oh...Oh by the norns!” 

Loki is close, his hand stroking Thor with more intent, urging his brother to release. He feels him tighten briefly before really gripping him as he comes with a roar, his pearly release coats Loki’s fingers. he continues driving into him, teetering on the edge. He offers the fingers to Thor. “Lick it off.” 

His brother eagerly moans, licking and sucking away his own release. The motion forces Loki over the edge, body stilling as he comes hotly into his brother. Shaking he pulls away after a moment. A smile on his lips as he lowers the skirt. “Get dressed. you’ve lunch with your friends in a few moments. “ 

With a cheeky grin, Loki rights himself and leaves Thor to fix the bench and clean himself of the mess. Perhaps he will think better of the game next time.


End file.
